


Buffdriel Swolegreste

by Katieykat513



Series: Crack Too Strong [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Sexy and he knows it, beware of bulging muscles, buffgabe, who let me do this?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: He found a new way to awaken Emilie from her slumber. Let's see how it works....
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Crack Too Strong [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178159
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	Buffdriel Swolegreste

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god why XD
> 
> This started with a profile picture....which became an emoji...which inspired a drawing and a crack fic idea....
> 
> [BuffGabe](https://twitter.com/MayoOnPizza/status/1367615408526794758)

“At last! I’ve done it!” Gabriel said to himself as he admired himself in the reflective surface of Emilie’s coffin. “I will no longer need Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous as I have already obtained the mightiest form of all!” 

He threw his arms up in the air, his shirt clinging to every contour of his extremely muscular body. His red pants clung to his swollen thighs, ready to bust open at the slightest movement. 

The sound of the elevator behind him alerted him to Nathalie’s presence. 

“Are you ready, Nathalie?” Gabriel peered over his shoulder, his thicker neck and massive shoulders making it almost impossible. 

“Yes sir. You’ve worked extremely hard, sir. My panties can’t even take it,” she said in her usual monotone but a blush on her face nonetheless.

Gabriel chuckled evilly, “It’s time. Nathalie, open the case.”

Nathalie walked around him to the pod and opened it up, deactivating the stasis alarm. 

“Proceed sir.”

Gabriel took a step back, the seams of his pants straining against his bulging thighs. He reached up to his throat and removed the candy cane ascot from his thick neck, letting it flutter to the ground. The buttons on his white button up dress shirt, most likely of his own design, strained against his chest. “After months of not sending akumas-” he flexed and popped the top button off the shirt, “-months of one thousand push ups-” the second button flew off, “-one thousand pull ups-” the third bounced off the coffin and flew off, “-and one thousand sit ups every single day-” the fourth button followed its brethren, “I have achieved something that they will never see coming!” 

He threw his hands dramatically in the air again as the fifth button flew off the shirt and his bulging biceps ripped the shirt clean in half, the tattered remains fluttering to the floor. His rippling abs flexed as he ran his hands through his hair, tousling it, down his neck, over his large pecs, and down his washboard abs. 

“These rock hard babies didn’t come from any magical source! Oh no! They came from pure hard dedication and full neglect of my adolescent son during a stage of development that he could have probably needed my guidance in!” He swayed his hips to one side, a ripping sound was heard. He swayed the other way, another ripping sound. 

Nathalie gulped and fanned herself with the tablet in her hand, her body on fire, “It’s working sir, keep going!” she gasped out, unbuttoning her collar. 

Gabriel took a wide stance and flexed his legs as his one pair of bright red pants came ripping off his legs, leaving him in tight purple silk briefs. He turned his purple covered, bodacious ass toward Emilie’s coffin, Nathalie supporting herself on it next to her, legs shaking as Gabriel continued his ritual. He bent over and shook his bootylicious booty at the women, smacking his ass.

“Do you see these puppies! Gains!” He stood up and flexed his muscular back. “One hundred percent pure muscle, baby! I didn’t need Nooroo’s help with this!” He changed his flexing position, “Go to your son’s fencing tournaments, they said,” he turned around, doing a little titty dance for his ladies, “No it’s all about the gains! No pain, no gain! There is only room in my life for one person! And that’s...Buffriel Swolgreste!” 

A gasp was heard through the basement and suddenly Emilie and Nathalie were at Gabriel’s feet, licking and kissing up his legs and to his thighs as he continued to flex. 

“My beautiful ladies! Worship my bulging muscles and we shall bring Ladybug and Chat Noir to their knees. After months of them not fighting my akumas, they have become weak! Their muscles have atrophied! And I Buffdriel Swolegreste will beat them and finally have their miraculous just because I can!”

“Oh! Gabriel!” Emilie exclaimed but was silenced by Buffriel’s stare. “I mean, Buffdriel! I’ve missed you so much! I went into that coma because I could not stand the twig of a man you were! Such a weakling, that Gabriel! I could smell the bulging muscles from my subconscious! I knew I had to awaken to explore this beautiful body for myself!” She kissed his thigh as she hugged it, not wanting to let it go. 

Nathalie was on his other leg, rubbing her hands up and down his thick thigh, “I’ve watched you become this beautiful, swole man these last few months. Watched as you continued to make gains on gains! I am glad we’ve finally made it to this point! I don’t think I could barely keep my hands off of you one second longer, Buffdriel!” 

Buffdriel reached down and brought both of his beautiful ladies to standing by their chins, “My beautiful Emilie who I have missed dearly,” he leaned forward and kissed her senseless before pulling back. “My passionate Nathalie who would never leave my side, ever,” he leaned forward and captured her lips as well, before pulling back. “We will go now! We must get the miraculous!”

“Of course, Buffdriel!” they chorused together, hearts in their eyes and drunk off his kiss.

**************************************

“CITIZENS OF PARIS! I AM BUFFDRIEL SWOLEGRESTE!” he stood atop his house, still only in his purple briefs, as he yelled out into the square, people at the Grand Paris looking up at him. “LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! BRING ME YOUR MIRACULOUS YOU WEAKLING SUPERHEROES! I HAVE THESE BULGING MUSCLES, ONE BICEP WITH EACH OF YOUR NAMES ON IT!” 

He flexed his biceps as he leaned over to kiss each one before smacking his arms together in a threat display. 

“So strong!” Emilie exclaimed. She lay at Buffriel’s right leg, hugging it. She wore a white bikini with black heels as she rubbed her face and hands over his thigh.

“So amazing!” Nathalie exclaimed from the left side, in the same position as Emilie. Her bikini was black and she wore red heels as she licked Buffdriel’s thighs as they rippled under her hands. 

“I HAVE THE POWER OF MY MUSCLES AND MY WOMEN! BRING IT LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT THE MIGHT OF BUFFRIEL SWOLEGRESTE!!” 

**************************************

From across the plaza, hidden on top of a building, sat Ladybug and Chat Noir with disgusted looks on their faces. They watched as Buffdriel flexed for all to see as his women continued to praise him.

“Uh...isn’t that your dad?” Ladybug asked Chat Noir. 

“Can we please just...not talk about that part!” Chat’s eye twitched. “Let’s just pretend he hasn’t been getting swole without me noticing because I’ve been at your house every night for months and am only around for a quick greeting and farewell to Nathalie, k? Let’s not talk about the fact that my mother is also up there. Nope. Just gonna use some brain bleach and never talk about this moment ever again!” Chat turned and walked away, headed for somewhere that was not there.

“Where are you going?” 

“Bleach! In case you haven’t noticed, he isn’t exactly dangerous...just...buff as hell.” Chat shivered and bounced off the roof. 

Ladybug looked back at Buffdriel, who’s women had made their way up to lick under his pecs, grimaced, and ran off after her partner. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
